


Even This

by Merfilly



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pris needed her own place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even This

The city had so much more to experience than she had expected. She walked the streets, staring at the lights, and settled into the cubicle she had found for her own space. Here, she was not Roy's follower, or his pretty arm dressing, or anything else. She was no one but her own self in this place away from his plans. It was a tiny place, and it had the disadvantage of being too close to the reclamation center. The currents of the air cars stirred the scent often enough, wafting the malodorous miasma in through the corridors.

Pris could care less about the smells, or more, she embraced that they were there to experience. As bad as the stench was, it was one more part of being here, of really experiencing that which had been forbidden. If Roy succeeded, there was a wealth of experience to be had beyond the scents and noises and lights, but for now, this was enough.

Even the leering men, their pawing touches, and the frequent rude remarks from 'working girls' were not enough to drive Pris away from the tiny place she had made her own. The pretty woman ignored the women, and often found herself tantalizing the men a little before making it clear she didn't want them. If they persisted... well, the reclamation center was more than close enough for whatever remained. Roy did not want her to make too much noise, but down in this part of the city, people vanished often. She could endure anything about this place to have this island, no matter how short a time, in the chaos and order that was existence with Roy.


End file.
